4koma
.hack//4koma is a Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate parody featured in the .hack//G.U. The World magazine and later produced as a "Joke Companion" to .hack//G.U. It parodies many aspect of the G.U. series. .hack//4koma It follows the traditional yonkoma format (four vertical panels) with non-canon meetings between characters from both universes. A video version of 4koma is introduced in .hack//G.U. Redemption. The first few comics have mostly .hack//Games humor, but the majority of 4koma explores the idea of inserting Kite and his friends into the .hack//G.U. storyline. Most of the humor comes from Kite's altered personality or the exaggerated personalities of other characters, mainly Atoli. .hack//4koma: Peaco's Story A light manga of Atoli's relationship with Haseo after Redemption as narrated by Pi. Atoli, realizing that Haseo is very cold and blunt with her, turns to an unwilling Pi for relationship help, even though Pi declines. It isn't until Atoli took out a box cutter to cut her wrist with that Pi agrees to help. Pi tells Atoli that she has to "change on a fundamental level", meaning that Atoli must change her personality, but Atoli takes this the wrong way and instead makes a new character, Peaco. Pi gives up. Later on, in the Canard @HOME, Alkaid complains to Silabus that she can't get near Haseo with his new guild-member, Peaco, around. Just then, Peaco and Haseo walk in and scare Alkaid off. She and Haseo leave from there to a beginner's field that Haseo calls his favorite.Peaco runs to Pi in tears because the field that Haseo took her to was the same one he got mad at Atoli for liking. Pi tells her that Haseo had grown up since then and that she should do the same. Empowered, Peaco rushes to the field that Haseo's training at, ignoring warnings that it is far too dangerous. She attempts to confess to Haseo, but she is approached by a monster when Haseo calls out to her to warn her of the threat, referring to her as "Atoli", revealing that he knew Peaco's true identity all along. Peaco, much to Haseo's surprise, is able to defeat the monster in a single hit. Peaco/Atoli asks why Haseo played along for so long. Haseo explains that it doesn't matter what Atoli looks like because she, Chigusa and Peaco are all the same person and that he appreciates her company no matter how she may appear. To which Peaco responds by callng Haseo "Wonderful" and causing him to be flustered. She then ask him if he will still be as nice as he was to "Peaco" if she went back to being Atoli. Haseo runs away, with Atoli stating that Haseo is "Just being coy again" and chases after him. The next day, Atoli creates many more PC's alongside "Atoli" and "Peaco", happily stating that it doesn't matter what she looks like because each one is still Atoli and Haseo will enjoy their company either way. Alkaid sees this and claims that she will "Exterminate them all." Silabus tells her that she'll just get killed and shouldn't bother. Pi reveals that she got 25 thank you messages from Atoli, and says that even if Atoli's craziness got a power boost, she and Haseo are all right just the way they are. Gaspard's Go, Go The World! A series of comics featuring Gaspard's first adventures in The World R:2. .hack Diary Another collection of yonkoma style comics that primarily features Sakubo, Endrance, Shino, Haseo and Ovan. Gabiman A series of comics revealing Gabi's mysterious relationship with Ovan. Play Report A series of comics showing the artists of 4koma's feelings of the G.U. Games. Category:.hack Conglomerate Category:Manga